


How Baby joined the Suicide Squad

by Razerface



Category: Baby Driver (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Driving, Gen, Gun Violence, Killing, Violent Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razerface/pseuds/Razerface
Summary: When he received the first call from the probably most sociopathic woman the world has ever seen, he thought that it couldn’t be worse than working for Doc in order to pay off his owes. Well, it turned out that it was. It was actually the worst thing that could ever happen to him...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Introducing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say that my english isn’t that good because I‘m german, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :) more chapters will follow

When he received the first call from the probably most sociopathic woman the world has ever seen, he thought that it couldn’t be worse than working for Doc in order to pay off his owes. Well, it turned out that is was. It was actually the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

Amanda Waller, a very important person in the government, was setting up a task force. The Task Force X. A task force to defeat Enchantress, a curious entity which was over six thousand years old, and her monsters she created to destroy the world. 

Baby didn’t believe her first. He thought she was crazy, or at least overrating everything she told him. But it wasn’t overrated at all, and when he saw video material of Enchantress the first time, he wasn’t sure if he would survive the mission Waller wanted him to do. 

Waller told him that she would set up a task force with the most dangerous villains of the world, and that she selected him because of his incredible abilities as a driver. She told hin that she and her task force needed someone like him, and that he would do a great job for america if he agreed. Of course he wasn’t able to choose his answer, because Waller already did that for him. He _would _do it.__

The day Waller sent members of the army to Baby to escort him to her was quite awkward. They came armed in his small apartment. And Baby‘s foster dad knew that they would have came one day, but he was very upset when it actually happened. He tried to ask what was happening, but nobody answered him, because they didn’t speak sign language and they also didn’t care. 

Baby had already packed all his things he needed in a big backpack, something like three of his iPods, three pairs of his headphones, some clothing, hygiene products and sunglasses. 

The army men didn’t handcuff or grab Baby or anything, no, but they aggressively asked him to come with them. And Baby knew that they won’t hesitate grabbing him and pulling him out roughly, so what would it worth to refuse? They patted him down to make sure he wasn’t armed, then they searched for weapons in his backpack, and when they weren’t able to find anything, they went out with him. 

The ride was a nightmare for Baby. He sat in the back of a military transporter with the army men, some of them looking confused at Baby, like there faces were asking _„Why do they need you?“_

,because they didn’t believe in his abilities Waller told them from. Well, they would find out soon enough. 

____

___There wasn’t a single window in the back, and it was very hot in there. It smelled like metal and sweat, what made Baby feel queasy. Sometimes he heard the metallic sounding click of the machine guns every army man carried with him. Baby sweated like he was going to die, and at the moment he really wish he would._ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

After two and a half hours of driving constantly around 68 mph, they arrived at a military base. It was far away from the civilisation in the desert, and about 10 miles around it there were soldiers everywhere to control who passes the road to the base. 

The vehicle slowly passed the entrace to the base, and when it finally stopped and they stepped out, Baby catched the sight of a bunch of soldiers, doctors and camps. Everyone ran around and went about his work. Just Baby didn’t know what he should do. 

All of the soldiers he had driven with went back to their work. Just one of them stayed by Baby. 

„Hey kid. Come with me.“ Rick Flag, the leader of his army team, went forward and Baby reluctantly followed him. Baby was very nervous, panted heavy and sweated. He wanted himself to calm down, so he pulled out his headphones of his trouser pocket and his iPod out of his jacket. He selected the song _„Stedy On“ from Gooding _, because in his opinion it fitted in the mood of this place combined with his feelings._ _

Baby and Flag went through the place for around five minutes, and then they went in one of the camps, where Amanda Waller was guarded by two soldiers and waited for them. 

„Do you have a permission?“ one of the guards asked. Flag haded them his ID, and they immediately stepped out of the way. _He must be a very important person_ ,Baby thought. 

When Baby stepped in, he catched the sight of a woman in a shirt and a blazer, which was sitting on a chair behind a metal table. The devil herself. 

Baby was able to do lips reading, so he didn’t remove his headphones from his ears. Waller knew about that. He don’t even take them off when he’s driving. 

Waller looked up at baby, noticing his scared and also pissed look on his face. She began to speak. „Nice to meet you, Baby.“ She spoke with an discouraging look in her face and an authoritative manner, what made Baby feel just more pissed of. „You know, I believe in your ablities. I‘ve seen video material of your acting. That’s the reason I selected you.“ Waller spoke while she stood up from her metal chair. „You are a very good driver.“ She added. „It wouldn’t be exaggerated at all to say that you are the best one. We need you to safe america. You’ve already seen Enchantress on video, didn’t you?“ She asked Baby, but looked at Flag for an answer, because it was his task to show him that. Flag nodded in response „Yes ma’am.“ He said. Baby didn’t say anything. He just listened to both of them, because he didn’t want to say something wrong, and because he has never been a person of many words. 

“We need you as the driver for our task force. The task force will need to escape from our ememies very often, and for that we need a good driver. And now: Here you are.“ Waller explained. „Ma’am?“ Baby asked. „Yes?“ Waller answered. „I don’t wan’t to do that.“ He commented quietly. He tried to sound as respectful as he could. And Waller even understood it, but she needed him for the job, and so she clarified the things. „You know Baby, it’s my job to make people work for this country against their own interests.“ She spoke calmly when a small smile formed in her face. She looked at Flag, who had a serious look in his face. As Waller turned back to her chair, she continued to explain what will come towards Baby in the following time. „In about two hours the other members of my task force will arrive. Within this time Flag will teach you a few lessons in the correct handling of a gun for your defense.“ Baby looked to Flag who nodded in response. 

Baby looked at Waller. „I will risk my life for that, won’t I? So what do I get for that?“ He asked. He actually didn’t even care about what he would get for it, but if he was forced to do that, than he at least wanted something in response. But Waller seemed to have already expected this question to be asked. She immediately answered him. „I already thought you wouldn’t ask. You won’t get any prison sentence for everything you did before. It’s one dangerous mission, which saves america if it goes right.“ „Okay.“ answered Baby. 

„So, this was everything I had to tell you, Baby. Welcome in the _Task Force X _.“ after these words she nodded to Flag, what was an order for him to leave the room with Baby. They did so, and so both of them went to the shooting practice place.__


	2. Shooting Practice

Flag guided Baby to a shooting practice place where there was a table which was full belayed with handguns and machine guns, next to them there were two magazines fitting in the respective gun. 

Baby had only kept one gun so far, and that was when Bats gave it to him when they tried to buy other weapons from corrupt police officers. And besides that, he didn‘t really get the things done with the gun that he should’ve gotten done, and he also never wanted to take somebody’s live. So it was quite understandable that when Baby looked at all of the differents types of guns that were layed right in front of him, he got anxiety. Flag noticed that because Baby hesitated a while from picking up a gun from the table to start the practice. Flag tried to reassure him, even though he knew that he wasn’t good at that. „Hey kid, calm down. I know this is your first time of firing a gun, but you have to learn it to survive, and we don’t got much time. So pick up this one“ He instructed Baby while pointing on a „Heckler & Koch HK45“, a black 10-round handgun with .45 ACP cartridges. Baby picked up the gun without refusing, and with the right hand he picked up one of the two ammunitions which had been placed right next to the gun. „And now put the ammo in the gun.“ Baby followed Flag’s instruction. „Okay. Now pull the barrel back, and then put the finger on the trigger.“ Baby did so, and Flag took Baby’s arms and pointed his hands with the gun on a target. Flag let off of Baby‘s arms and then he commanded „And now shoot.“ 

With a loud bang the bullet shooted out of the barrel and hit the human looking shooting target right in the throat. Baby swang back a little bit because of the recoil, but it was by far not heavy enough to get him down. Flag regarded the result and agreed with it. „Very good, kid. but also try to shoot in the middle of the target.“ He pointed on a circle with numbers on the target that got higher and higher inside. Baby used his left hand to support his right one in which the gun was placed, and then he aimed at the middle of the target. He shooted three bullets, and he almost shooted in the middle. He was satisfied with that, and Flag was, too. But he also gave Baby some additional advises. „Okay, kid. Alsways remember to keep your hands relaxed and and your arms stretched out to make sure you hit your target.“ „Okay, Sir“ Flag nodded.“ „But do I really have to shoot somebody“ Baby spoke the first time directly to Flag, and in his voice was uncertainty. Flag sighed lightly. „Look, I know you don’t want to hurt anyone, but it is only for your self defense. You won’t need it very often, because we will protect you.“ „Okay...and what are we going to do next?“ „I will show you just one other gun. Take this one.“ 

The soldier pointed on a „Heckler & Koch MP7“, an iron 20-round machine pistol with 4.6x30mm cartridges. At the gun there was a suppressor attached, and also a reflex sight. Next to the machine pistol there was an extendend magazine and a normal magazine. Baby looked a bit confused ad Flag. „Take this one“ The soldier pointed on the normal magazine. „The other on is an extended magazine. That should be better for you because you are a beginner, but let’s try it with that one first. It doesn’t make any difference besides the bigger capacity of bullets.“ „Ok, Sir.“ Baby took the gun, and then Flag added something. „And kid? Don’t call me Sir. It’s Flag.“ He clarified. Baby also carified something. „And I’m Baby.“ Flag looked at him „Noted.“ he answered with neutral voice. Baby looked awas from him and back down to the table. 

He picked up the normal magazine and put it in the pistol. He pulled back the barrel, and then he shooted. He held the trigger, and the pistol shooted all twenty bullets. Baby hitted the target right in the middle. „You’re learning fast. Now take both guns and then we will get more ammunition for you.“ „Wait. Was that the whole _‘practice’ _?“ Flag looked in Baby’s face after Baby commented that, like it was the supidest question anyone has ever asked him. „Look. That were the basics. You won’t need them very often, and when you will, then just shoot, alright?“ Said the soldier as if Baby was totally stupid. „Noted.“ Said Baby. He won’t discuss with Flag about that, because he hadn’t got the energy._ _

Baby hadn’t slept the whole night because he was so nervous about what would happen here, were they wanted him to be. And now he is here with a soldier to learn how to shoot people. What a fucking bad day. 

„Just come with me now.“ Flag commanded, and they went back to the center of the military base, where the rest of the Suicide Squad would arrive soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the infos to the weapons I used Wikipedia because I wanted to describe it as detailed as possible. I don’t know anything about guns or anything I just searched for them at wikipedia to make it realistic.


	3. Chapter 3

They got back to the center of the base, were there was a camp full of guns and related items like ammunition, suppressers, reflex sights and many other things. Everything was sorted by a system that Baby couldn‘t understand.

Flag went into the tent and Baby hesitantly followed him in a big distance. The soldier opened a military weapon box, in which ammunition was. Flag picked up ten of them. He handed them to Baby without taking his look off the box. „This ones are for the handgun.“ Flag explained. Baby put the ammunition in his backpack, which he carried with hin the whole time since he was here. 

Flag closed the box and opened the one next to him, from which one he picked out fifteen magazines for the machine pistol. „And this ones are for the machine pistol.“ „Okay.“ Baby answered quickly. He put them in his backpack, too. 

Flag looked around because he could have sworn that he forgot something, and then he remered it again. The soldier went next to Baby, where an outdoor knife knife was laying. Without looking up, Flag gave it to Baby with the words: „This is the last weapon you will have if you don’t have got any ammunition left. The last weapon for defense.“ Baby didn‘t answer, he just listenend, and hand the knife sith the hook on the side of his jeans he was wearing.

When Flag stood up from the ground and turned around to the young get-away driver, he looked at his backpack. „How much is in there?“ Flag asked, because they couldn’t need superfluous baggage, especially when they have to get guickly from one point to another with more than 50 people. 

„One complete outfit, one pair of sunglasses, my headphones, my iPods and everything you just gave me.“ Flag seemed to think, and then he just nodded. „Okay, that shouldn’t be too much. Now let’s go and meet the other ones.“ Flag tapped Baby as Flag realized that Baby was just looking around, to make him clear, that he should follow him, and Baby did as he was told. 

They went straight out of the tent, were the other soldiers already waited for them. They stood in a large circle and listened to their leader, Flag, who spoke.

„The Task Force will arrive in about half an hour. It’s important to know that they are incredible dangerous. We have to watch them as good as we can. Questions?“ Then there was a moment of silence. „Alright then.“

*half an hour later*

With noisy repetitive rolling sounds the villans who would join the suicide squad got rolled into the circle of soldiers and Baby in wheelchairs. All of them were tied up, and they got rolled by another bunch of soldiers. 

One of them was Harley Quinn. The Princess of Gotham City, the girlfriend of the Joker. She was unpredictable, and Baby already knew about this, because Waller showed him files to everyone of the other members. So he also knew Deadshot, the great sniper who was known to have never missed a shot before; El Diablo, wo was able to let fire come out of his hands; Captain Bommerang, the crazy australian robber who hunts with sharp boomerangs; Killer Croc, who has a serious skin disease, which makes him look like a crocodile, what also gives him his name, and who was so dangerous, that he was rolled in totally tied up; and Slipknot, the probably best climber who kills with self made ropes. 

The only member that made Baby‘s blood freeze was Killer Croc. To see a human who looked like a f***ing crocodile was something Baby has never seen, and to see how that _thing _moving savagely made Baby feel sick. _Again today. _  
____

One after the other, they were unleashed and immediately shot in the neck with a pistol-like device. Baby winced every time that happened. Flag explained what it was after it has happened.  
„Listen. What had been injected into your neck is to make sure you don’t run away. It’s as big as a rice corn but as powerful as a hand grenade. You try to leave; you die. You get on my nerves; you die. You don’t follow my instructions; you die. You annoy, try to fight, or try to kill someone of us, then guess what.“ He made a little break, before he continued. _„You die“ _After you finished the whole thing, you’ll get something in reward, but until then you‘re my problem.“ He clarified.__

____

„Now you will see our boss.“ Flag said, looking to a soldier right next to him. The soldier lifted up an iPad he have had in his hands since a few minutes. He turned it to the Suicide Squad so that everyone could she whats ln the display. It was Waller, clarifying the mison of the Suicide Squad, and making them clear, that she can kill them everytime, so that is was better for them to listen to her and Flag and to follow their instructions. And to Baby, she also had to say something else.

„And Baby?“ Waller asked. Now everybody from the Task Force looked to Baby, because everyone suggested that he was meant with it, even though they didn’t know him. Everyone looked confused at him, as if they asked themselves, why someone would get called Baby from a woman of the government. 

„Yes, ma‘am?“ Baby said. Waller went on with giving him the required informations for the mission.

„I don’t consider you to be as dangerous as the other ones.“ „No, not at all, ma’am.“ Baby responded. „You won’t get a grenade injected in your neck, but you will get a GPS so that we can locate you everytime. You won’t be able to take it off by yourself, for that I will click on your face of my iPad when this is over.“ „Okay.“ Baby responded with disinterest in his voice. „So, Task Force X, good luck. Let’s see what you really are capable of.“ The sound of ending a call came up, and the display went black. 

Flag took this as a keyword, and put his backpack down to get something out of it. It was the GPS Baby should wear. „On your arm or your leg?“ Flag asked the young get-away driver. „On the arm, please.“ Flag attached the GPS transmitter on Baby’s forearm and waited for it to click, when it did so, Flag let go of Baby and went a step back. 

„So, Task Force X, pick up your stuff.“ Flag commanded, everyone did it without refusing. 

Deadshot opened the black box in front of him and got out his old dark red and black sniper, a Glock 17, his mask and his outfit he weared when he murdered someone, and very much ammunition. 

Harley picked up her baseball bat, a golden handgun, an outfit, and a neckband with the name of the Joker, „Puddin“ engraved on it. 

Captain Bommerang picked up two sharp boomerangs and a knife. Slipknot picked up ropes. Killer Croc and El Diablo didn’t had a box, because Killer Croc used his strength as his weapon, and El Diablo his ability so let fire come out of his hands, even if he refuses to use it with the aim of avoiding violence and harm.  
Baby just stood there with his backpack grabbed with both of his hands, looking lost around the militay base.

Deadshot was near to Baby, and when he catched the sight of Baby, standing around, making the place look untidy, he started talking to him. „Ey, who the damn are you and why are you here, man?“ He spoke, lightly confused. That made the heads of all the other members turn to Baby and Deatshot. 

Baby didn’t want to speak. He didn’t speak often anyway, but he definitely did not want to speak to an assassin, or to anyone else of the squad he was forced to be with. But he also didn’t want to remain silent. Someone had asked him stupid question, so he would give this person an answer. 

„They needed a driver. So they picked me. I‘m Baby.“ Baby wasn’t a man of many words, so Deadshot hadn’t had to expect a detailed answer. The assasin made a kind of disbelieving look in his face, as if he asked Baby telepathically, what he meant with what he had just said. 

„They needed a driver, and they just picked _you _, a damn child?“ Now did also Captain Bomemrang interfere in the conversation. „What’s your name?“ Baby was a bit confused about this question, because he already answered this question, even if not to him. „Baby.“ He answered again. Captain Bommerang laughed about that. „Why are you called like that?“ Deadshot asked. „They still wait for my first word, metaphorically.“ Deadshot nodded, still confused, and turned his head back on the ground to his box full of weapons.  
_ _

Now El Diablo, who was standing to Baby‘s left, leaning to slightly to him. He was the first prison who seemed st least halfway calm, and he also didn’t halfway scream when he spoke. He spoke quieter than everyone else, and more relaxed. „How old are you homie?“ Baby had already expected that question to get asked. He did also get called Baby because of his baby-face. 

„Twenty-two.“

„You look much younger.“ El Diablo determined. 

„I know.“ 

„Okay Baby.“ Harley Quinn, who had also heared the conversation, walked towards Baby, smiling seductively, like it was her way. As she was very near to Baby, Baby walked a step backwards, because his comfort limit was exceeded. But it seemed like that has been what Harley wanted. She continued speaking. „Did _they _give you weapons, or are you just the „driver“?“  
_ _

Harley emphasised the word „driver“ like she didn’t believe that he really was one. But Baby didn’t notice it. He just opened his backpack, and pulled out his machine pistol Flag gave him a few hours before.“ „Impressive“ Harley said, still smiling seductively. „Do you know how to use this right?“ He heared from his left. El Diablo was a little bit concerned about Baby carrying a machine pistol. „I don’t think so. Flag only gave it to me. I just practiced it once yet.“ Now Baby also extracted the handgun out of his backpack. 

„Why did he give you two if you don’t even know how to use one of them right?“ „I don’t know. Ask Flag.“ Baby sounded kind of pissed, and he then put his guns back in his backpack. He didn’t speak with anyone else after that, and he selected another song on his iPod. It was _“Bellbottoms _from _The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion“ _the song he did also listen to when he and the team of Doc robbed a bank. He selected it right now, because he wanted something kind of „funky“ to listen to.  
_ _ __

After half an hour, Flag came back to the Suicide Squad. He walked into the middle of the circle of the members of the Suicide Squad, his soldiers right behind him. He looked around the place, until he catched the sight of Baby. „Baby? I‘m gonna show you the vehicles you’re about to drive.“ 

Flag showed Baby with a hand gesture to come with him, and they went five minutes north to the camp. 

They didn’t have much time to inspect the vehicles, but at least they were able to prepare a _bit _for it.  
_ _


End file.
